Broken Past
by Wittle Marie-Chan
Summary: A childhood friend... a broken promise... Ten years later, Ryou believes he has the perfect life: great friends, nice girlfriend... Until one day he returns in Ryou's life...


Broken past

1- Te Souviens-Tu?

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, sadly. If I did... I'd buy myself a laptop, which I don't have =^-^=

Pairings: Ryou/Natasha , Ryou/Malik

Warning: contains Yaoi. If you don't like Yaoi, then don't read.Alot of Oocness... again, if you don't like OOcness, then don't read. =^_^=

Note: I'm using the english names and not the japanese ones. Here are the names and their japanese sibling...lol

Ryou=Ryou

Malik=Malik

Tea=Anzu

Joey= Jou

Seto= Seto

Yami= Yami

Yugi= Yuugi

Tristan= Honda

Duke= Otogi

Summary: A childhood friend... a broken promise... Ten years later, Ryou believes he has the perfect life: great friends, nice girlfriend... Until one day **he** returns in Ryou's life...

*****

__

Brown, chocolate like eyes stared sadly at violet ones. Six years old Ryou sobbed, yet didn't cry. The blond haired boy facing him smiled softly, yet did not spoke.

"You will write to me everyday, right?" asked the young silverhaired boy.

"Of course I will, I promise you."

Ryou tried to stop the tears from trailing down his pale cheeks, yet found himself incapable of doing so. The other boy leaned forward and softly brushed away the tears with the tip of his tanned fingers. Ryou didn't mind the tender gesture, being used to it.

"Malik..." he managed to whisper through his sobs.

Sighing softly, Malik wrapped his arms around Ryou, into a soft and gentle embrace. Then, he pulled away to hide the tears in his own eyes and walked off towards his mother and sister waiting for him. The moment after, he had left.

During a long time, Little Ryou waited and waited for letters that never came, for phone calls that never rang, for visits that were forgotten. Finally, heartbroken, he stopped to wait, having understood that the promise made had been broken. Nevertheless, he still remembered **his** voice, how **he** softly called his name...

U...ou....you....Ryou...Ryou...

Ryou opened his eyes as he heard his name being called. It had been ten years since his childhood friend left, yet it sometimes felt like it was yesterday. Placing a fake smile upon his lips, he turned his head to look at the girl sitting beside him.

"Ryou-_chéri_, are you okay? You fell asleep again," she asked with some kind of french accent.

"_Hai_, I'm okay... I was only dreaming, Natasha. Sorry for making you worried," replied Ryou, letting out a small laugh.

Natasha stayed silent for a moment, twirling a lock of her long blondish hair around her finger. She seemed thoughtful. Finally, she rested her cheek on Ryou's shoulder and forced herself to smile.

"You were dreaming about **him** , _n'est-ce pas?_"

For Ryou, french was and would remain an odd language. But he understood what Natasha meant, being used to the way she talked. He chuckled and softly brushed his lips against her forehead.

"Yes, but don't feel jealous of a memory. I haven't seen him in years..."

Natasha smiled innocently. "Who said I was jealous?" She quickly kissed him before standing up. She flicked her wrist to look at her watch. "Anyways, the bell is about to ring. Recess is almost over, logically. I must hurry up, I have P.E class. laters, _amour_."

Ryou watched with a smile Natasha as she left. He sighed when Malik's face came dancing in his mind, then stood up and headed back inside the school.

*****

That night, Ryou was busy with his homeworks when the phone rang. He machinaly picked it up, thinking it was Natasha. 

"_ Moshi moshi_!"

"Hey, Ryou. It's me," said a familiar voice.

"Oh! Hi, Bakura. What's up, cousin?" replied Ryou, leaning into his chair. He was wondering why Baruka called him. His cousin was in Egypt, after all.

"The ceiling," teasingly said the voice on the phone." Kidding. I'm doing good. We moved back to the city... We're going to be in the same school!"

Blink.

"Really? Hey, that's nice. You'll finally meet Natasha."

"Ah, your girlfriend, huh? I still can't believe you have a girlfriend, Ryou!" declared Bakura, rather loudly.

The silver haired teen frowned. "You are acting weird, 'Kura. Why do you keep saying the word "girlfriend" so often?"

Silence.

"'Kura? Still there?"

"Yeah. Anyways, I've got to hang up, now. We have some visitors at home."

" _Ja ne_ !"

Ryou hung up the phone and stared at his ceiling. He was happy to have his cousin back, but deep inside, he knew who he realled wanted to see. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"Ryou? Who was on the phone?"

"Bakura. He's back in the city, he said."

"Ah, that's nice. I'll go visit them tomorrow. Goodnight, son."

"'Night, mother," replied Ryou before resuming working on his homeworks. 

*****

The next day, Ryou waited for Bakura with Natasha.

"What's your cousin's name again?"

"Bakura."

"How does he look like?"

"Mostly like me, but with longer, spikyer hair and more serious eyes."

"Ah, a potential boyfriend, then?"

"No."

"Hmmm? _Pourquoi_?"

Ryou chuckled and smirked a bit. He wrapped his arms around Natasha's waist and pulled her closer. He leaned down and whispered, very slowly, like if he was giving away the secret for eternal life. 

"He likes boys only, honey."

Suprised blink.

"Oh..."

The brown eyed boy was about to add something when the bell suddenly rang. Sighing, he softly kissed Natasha before letting her go.

" I'll present him to you at recess or at lunch time... or whenever I'll find him," he said, letting go of her waist.

"Alright. Take care, laters," she replied before hurrying inside.

Ryou followed her soon after, slowly making his way to his english class. Although his pace was slow, he managed to be seated at his place just in time before the second bell chirped its song. He waved at some friends sitting nearby. The boy, a tri colored haired short kid with deep violet eyes, sitting infront of him turned around and flashed a smile.

"Hey, Ryou. I heard we have a new student," he said.

" Really? I'm sure you know everything about that student, Yugi."

"No... All I know is that he's from Egypt."

Blinking, Ryou somehow felt that his heart missed a beat, for no perticular reason. Yugi turned back to look at the teacher as she entered.

"Hello class. Today, we have a new student..."

Ryou yawned and let his mind drift away from the teacher's speechm glancing around the glass. Some of his friends, called Joey, Tristan and Tea, looked as bored as him. The idea made him laugh silently. He gazed back at the teacher when she made the student enter the class. Gasping in schock, Ryou stared, eyes widened, at the new arrival.

"Class, please welcome Malik Ishtar."

*****

chéri = darling

n'est-ce pas = right ( in that sentence anyways )

amour = love

pourquoi = why?

Marie: =^_^= I hope you all liked that first chapter... I did anyways.. XD Please, review, if you want chapter 2.


End file.
